


A Helping Hand

by SlipperyMew



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Canine Genitalia, Erotica, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Pokemon/Pokemon Relationship(s), Porn, Romance, Sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, canine vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipperyMew/pseuds/SlipperyMew
Summary: Summary:A braixen, after learning that her riolu best friend never experienced an orgasm before, decides to teach her how to properly masturbate. By demonstration. Things quickly escalate from there.





	A Helping Hand

Riley was enjoying an evening at the local café with her close braixen friend, Brenna. Held loosely in the vixen's paw was an oran berry, obviously forgotten as she enthusiastically retold her latest sexual escapade. 

“And then— and then I was like, ‘that's not where you put your dick, dude!’” 

Riley giggled along with Brenna as the story completed, popping a berry inside her mouth once the amusement died down. She couldn't exactly relate to the tale, but her friend made up for that with the sheer over-the-top nature of the retelling. Brenna's enthusiasm was infectious. 

It was almost as if she had a sex life, too.

Brenna gave her a sly grin, and to her dismay she immediately knew where this was going. “So, how did your date with that cute kirlia go?” Brenna waggled her eyebrows, and Riley did her best impression of a tomato berry. “Anything… interesting happen?”

_ And there it is. _

Riley avoided eye contact as she responded. “Um…"

Breena leaned forward. 

"He kissed me on the cheek?”

Brenna groaned. “C'mon, girl! Really? That's hatchling stuff! Are you sure nothing else happened that night?” Leaning in further, Brenna stage-whispered, “Something more… _ scandalous _.”

Despite her embarrassment, Riley snorted. Brenna always knew how to make her laugh. “Jeez, Brenna, stop it… Nothing happened. I never expected anything to happen. Not every ‘mon wants a one night stand, you know!”

Brenna nodded as if in agreement. “Perhaps, perhaps. Or perhaps you cock-blocked that poor kirlia without even knowing it!” 

Riley jumped back in surprise at the exclamation. Other pokémon in the café looked at their table, and she suddenly felt really small. She hoped they were paying more attention to Brenna than to her. 

Brenna continued, oblivious or uncaring of all the pokémon staring, “I mean, really. A cute riolu like yourself? What male wouldn't want some of that? Before I left it was obvious he was eyeing your tail. Or, more accurately, what’s under it.”

If she blushed any harder she’d explode. “B-but—”

Brenna cut her off with a click of her tongue. “No butts! Unless it's yours getting some dick, that is. Really, it's long past the—”

“I don't even know if I want sex!” she said, admittedly harsher than she intended, breathing coming in short gulps. At Brenna's stunned silence, she continued, “It just doesn't seem that appealing to me, okay? I don't know why, it just… it sounds like too much effort for too little reward, you know?”

Brenna looked as if she’d been told that magikarp flew. “Wha—no, I _ don't _ know! Sex is fantastic!” She paused for a second. “I mean, if your partner knows what they're doing. Otherwise it's just you under a snoozing disappointment, filled with cum and totally unsatisfied. But hey, at least then you can still get yourself off. No ‘mon like your own paw, amiright?”

“See, that's another thing I don't get. M-masturbation,” she stuttered out the word but kept going, “‘Getting off’ isn't really that good. A bit of tingling, some wetness, but nothing mind-blowing. With the way you talk about it, you’d think your insides were exploding or something. Maybe get that checked, yeah?”

Brenna frowned without speaking for a few moments, and when Riley calmed down she had a horrifying realization that maybe she went too far. _ Oh gosh, I hope that wasn't a touchy subject for her. What if she really does have a weird condition where ‘getting off’ is abnormally amazing? That would explain everything! _

Whatever the case, bursting into giggles was the last thing Riley expected Brenna to do. “Oh, Arceus!” she gasped out once the fit died down, “I understand now! You are _ terrible _ at getting yourself off! Absolutely, irredeemably awful at it! It all makes sense!”

“Wh-what? No!” Most of her felt insulted, but another part of her was nagging that perhaps Brenna was correct. It… would have explained a few things. “I totally do it right!”

Brenna waved her off with a paw. “Sure, sure. If you did it right you'd _ know. _Tell me, how long does it take you to orgasm?” She put her fore-legs on the table and grinned that toothy braixen grin that always made Riley feel like a colony of tiny butterfree had migrated into her tummy. It was a tossup if she liked or hated that feeling. “For me, it usually takes, oh, five to ten minutes. Much longer if I edge myself.”

Riley felt put on the spot. As if everyone was staring at her. She looked around—nope, they were all back to minding own business. That calmed her. Just a little.

“I, um, I don't know? Uh, it gets really tingly after two minutes, but after that it just feels… frustrating.” Riley felt her ears droop at the look of pity the braixen gave her. “Am I really doing it wrong?”

“I’m afraid so, Riley.” The tone was condescending, and she felt her cheeks puffing out in growing irritation. As if noticing, Brenna quickly backtracked. “Not that it can’t be taught! I’m sure with a bit of guidance you’ll be flicking yourself like a pro.” The braixen grinned wide, canines gleaming. “Orgasm after mind-blowing orgasm, it’ll be great!” Riley eeped when Brenne suddenly grabbed her paw. “C’mon, let’s go to my place and I’ll show you how it’s done.”

“Wait, but—” It was too late. Before she knew it, she was being dragged out of the establishment, leaving only their unfinished drinks and a small pile of poké on the table.

* * *

Brenna’s den was… nice. Pillows and blankets were haphazardly strewn about, sure, but that was almost part of the appeal. She’d been here enough times to be familiar with it. Everything smelled like the braixen, too. It was comforting.

What gave her pause, though, were the _ other _ scents sprinkled in. Brenna’s past partners, a musky brew that changed weekly. Riley tried not to think about it much as she sat down cross-legged on her favorite cushion. The fabric was nice and plush against her rump, feeling just as clean as always. No scent except her own ever intruded on it. Riley was grateful for that.

“So!” Brenna exclaimed once they both were comfortable in her living room. Riley wondered how, exactly, this night was going to go. Knowing Brenna, probably embarrassingly. “Spread your legs and show me your technique.”

Riley buried her muzzle into her forepaws paws and groaned. _ This is worse than I could have ever imagined. _“Brenna! Seriously!? Eww! I thought you were just going to, I don’t know, talk me through it! Which is still gross, but this? I’m not touching myself in front of you!”

Brenna deflated slightly before hiding it with a strained grin.“Okay, but hear me out: if I give you feedback in real time, this’ll go so much smoother.” Brenna smiled harder. Riley, blushing for obvious reasons, just glared. “What if I showed you my technique while you—”

“Wait a moment,” Riley interrupted as a sudden realization came over her, “are you coming onto me? Is this what this is?”

The braixen flushed at the accusation and looked away, which told her everything.

“It is! What, was this whole thing just an excuse to get under my tail?!” Thoughts of betrayal, of Brenna just wanting Riley to be another one of her ‘one-night-stands’ caused equal amounts rage and despair to broil under the surface. 

“No!” Brenna’s voice was loud, her tone desperate, and the sheer panic in that one word actually managed to quell Riley’s frustration. “You’re my friend! Even if I have a tiny, maybe, sorta crush on you—just a little one!—that doesn’t change anything! I just want to help! Sure, you’re super cute, and you have a really nice—” Brenna stopped herself with a cough, red somehow shining through her thick white fur. “As I was saying, you’re my friend first, and a potential catch second. I swear!”

Riley wanted to be mad, but they had been friends for _ years _ now. Not once had Brenna ever brought this up before. Not once. _ Maybe because it is true. She really does value our friendship more than her… crush on me. _

The crazy part was Riley thought she had a crush on her, too. Probably. Maybe. It was difficult to put the feelings into words, but she thought it was a crush. It sure felt like one. She couldn’t be angry when she felt the same way.

Should she tell her? That was what happened in these situations, right? A mutual sharing of feelings, and then… and then what? She bit her lip and decided to see what happened. 

“I believe you,” Riley said, Brenna’s ears perking up in her obvious delight. “It’s— it’s fine.” Still flustered, Riley asked the important question. “You were going to say my ass was nice, weren’t you?” Brenna hesitated before nodding once. Riley took a deep breath. _ Here goes nothing. _ “Yours is pretty nice, too.”

Brenna’s poofy mess of a tail began to wag. “Really?! You’re not just saying that?”

“Yeah,” she said awkwardly, rubbing at her arm with a paw. The butterfree were back. “I, uh, I’ve always thought you were attractive, I’ve just—I never considered _ us, _you know? But, um, I guess we could show off both our techniques and see where things go from there…”

In a flash, Brenna’s paws were wrapped around her waist, giving her a tight, _ crushing _ hug. The braixen released her before her ribs could break. Thankfully. “You won’t regret this! I promise! By the time tonight is done, you’ll know exactly why nothing is better than sex!”

Riley raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh.” She crossed her arms to better showcase her nonplussedness. If that was even a word. “Who said anything about sex?”

Back on her own cushion, Brenna definitely seemed taken aback. “You— you know what I mean!” After a moment to compose herself, Brenna continued, “Anyways, I’ll spread my legs and you spread yours. This’ll work best if we do it together.”

Shamelessly, Brenna spread herself, revealing the tip of her black spade. Riley was unprepared for how brazen Brenna was being, showing off her most private parts in such a lewd manner. It was unprecedented. She couldn’t look away, and squirmed once her rear began to heat up. 

Apparently deciding that she had a good preview but hadn't seen nearly enough, Brenna lifted her hind legs up and scooted her rump forward, revealing _ everything _ the braixen had to offer. All while she smiled that braixen smile of hers. 

Now, Riley had seen Brenna’s backside more times than she could count, but this—this time was different. It was for _ her _. Not an accident, not a brief glimpse. This was intentional. Brenna showed herself off without hesitation, her thick canine vulva hugging itself tightly. Her pussy glistened attractively and the sight told Riley just how much Brenna was getting off to being ogled.

“What do you think?” Brenna asked, her tone teasing as she likely already knew the answer. “Nice, right?” 

Riley nodded dumbly. It _ was _ a pretty nice butt. 

Brenna grinned knowingly. “Glad you think so! Now it’s your turn.”

“My turn,” Riley repeated, feeling dazed. “For what?”

“Your turn show me that cute little fortune cookie of yours, of course!” Riley felt heat rush to her cheeks. “It’s only fair,” Brenna sing-songed.

Riley looked down at her own lap, where basically nothing was visible. “R-right.” After taking a couple deep breaths to prepare herself, Riley complied. She slowly spread out her legs, intimately aware of the pair of eyes scrutinizing her every movement. _ It’s just Brenna, it’s fine! You saw hers. It’s only fair that she see yours. _

Soon, she was in the same position as Brenna—hind-paws on the floor, holding her knees up in the air… tail flat to the ground, hiding nothing. She was exposed fully. Her gut did a flip in protest and she nearly hurled right then and there. _ There’s no way she’d like it, I’m not nearly as pretty as she is. _

But then she noticed Brenna’s reaction. 

The braixen was staring between her legs, a huge blush spreading across her cheeks. And her right-paw… it was pressed against her own pussy, rubbing it in a gentle circle. 

Brenna was masturbating to her. 

Brenna. Was masturbating. To _ her. _

Something inside her lifted at that, and Riley felt confidence she’d never felt before. “Couldn’t help yourself, huh?” She teased, already scooting forward to give Brenna a better look. Brenna took full advantage and rubbed herself even faster. Riley giggled deliriously. _ This is so freeing! _ “You know I can’t see what you’re doing, right? How are you supposed to ‘teach me the ropes’ if all I can see is your paw?”

Brenna froze with her paw firmly pressed against herself. She then moved it until it was out of the way, just barely brushing against her vulva’s tip. Riley could now see Brenna in all her glory again. “My bad. But I really can’t help myself.” Brenna grinned widely. “You have a cute pussy, you know that?” 

She looked down at herself, only able to see the very tip. It looked pretty average to her. “You think it’s... cute?” she whispered. “You really mean it?”  
  
“Definitely!” Brenna slowly rubbed herself. “Now, show me how you twirl that cookie! I wanna see you gush! And if that fails, I’ll _ show _ you how to make it gush!”

Riley wanted to feel insulted, but instead she just sighed and pressed a paw against herself. It was squishy, not that she expected anything different. Squishy and as average as ever. _ But something is different, _ she realized soon after she began to rub, _ It feels… more tingly than usual? _Especially as she watched Brenna go to town.

For the next few minutes they both masturbated to the sight of the other. Riley watched as Brenna focused on her spade’s tip, her rubbing motions growing faster and faster with each passing moment. She tried her best to replicate the speed and location of the rubbing, and whenever she did it felt that much better than before.  
  
It wasn’t long before the pleasure reached her previous threshold… then shot right over it. “B-Brenna, I think I get it now,” Riley said as the pleasure continued to skyrocket. “This feels really nice!”

“What you’re feeling is nothing!” Brenna said, now slapping her paw-pads against the fleshy bulk of her spade with her other paw. The right one continued to rub her tip. “Just keep going, don’t stop until you feel—Fuck, I’m close!” Brenna rubbed herself so fast her paws were but a blur now. “W-watch closely! I’m going to pull my paws away in a moment and I don’t want you to miss it!”

It was another ten seconds before Brenna pushed hard against her puffed-out folds, then, with a loud, wet glorp her entire paw popped inside. The braixen stopped rubbing entirely and let out a low, keening whine. Her hind-legs tensed and she panted hard.

“I’m gonna cum,” Brenna said, her eyes locked onto Riley’s own. She wasn’t even looking at her crotch anymore. Something about that felt… it made her own motions grow wilder. “J-just one, last thing to push me over!” 

With a grunt, Brenna tried to pull her paw out of herself. The thick flesh of her vulva stretched taut, clinging tightly to her paw. Then, with as loud of a plop as before it released her all at once, the flesh jiggling afterwards like gelatine. It fluttered for a moment. Brenna let out a shuddering breath.

Her pussy visibly tensed up.

“C-cummmming!!!” the braixen cried out, humping into the air once before holding herself still. As Brenna promised, her paws were nowhere near her crotch as it spasmed with pleasure. Riley couldn’t tear her eyes off it, regretfully breaking eye-contact in the process. It was… beautiful. 

Quickly, a pressure began to build in her own loins. She stared as Brenna orgasmed, eyes occasionally flicking down to watch her anus jump with equally as powerful contractions. She wanted to feel that, she wanted to know what it was like. Because it was true—she had never orgasmed before, and the sight of Brenna’s actively quivering flesh made that crystal clear. 

But if the tight knot in her gut said anything, then she just might. And soon. 

Riley began to hump against her paw, rubbing faster and faster, until—pleasure exploded through her, and the knot tightened before vanishing in one, powerful wave. She was cumming, she realized with a delirious giggle. It was better than she could have imagined.

“You’re doing it!” Brenna exclaimed, a hint of smugness filling her voice. “Feels good, right?” 

“Y-yeah,” Riley said, trying to wrap her head around the mind-numbing explosions of sensation she was being gifted with. “So good…”

Despite how good it was, she felt as if something was missing. A second component. She needed to feel herself grip something, anything, or at the very least something warm to press against. Her eyes flicked to Brenna’s still-orgasming flesh. _ Or maybe someone. _

“Brenna? C-can I,” She hesitated, feeling silly at what she was about to ask, “orgasm against you?”

In response, Brenna got onto all shaky fours and turned around, tail hiked to the sky. “I didn’t think you’d go for it, but… Go on,” she breathed, wiggling her butt enticingly. Her spade pulsed. “Mount me.”

So horny that she was, Riley didn’t hesitate. She scampered up to the presenting female and mounted her smoothly. It was a bit awkward at first, but soon she let her instincts guide her and just… pressed forward. They let out twin gasps as their canine sexes squished together, and while Brenna pushed back Riley shoved closer. 

_ Oh my gosh, _ Riley thought in near disbelief, _ I’m actually having sex! Me! _She hugged Brenna close to her, her chest rubbing against the Braixen’s poofy tail. 

“You’re s-so warm, Brenna,” Riley uttered, pushing firmly against Breena to get more of that slick, hot sensation of flesh against flesh. “Arceus, you feel so good.” 

“You too, Honey.”

Riley humped weakly, slapping her junk against Brenna’s, pushing more and more until—

Riley’s spade slipped right into Brenna’s own with a lewd pop.

The larger pokémon’s vulva hugged Riley’s tip, guiding her the rest of the way until their sexes locked together with a slap of finality. She held still for a moment as her mind processed the utter insanity of what she managed to do, but lust soon overtook all higher thought. She pushed forward, shoving more and more of herself inside Breena. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt, the way Brenna’s warm flesh squeezed her. Snug and slick and wrapped around her so perfectly. The more she experienced this the less she wanted to pull out. 

She wondered if this was what it felt like for guys during sex.

“Fuck, Riley!” Brenna commented, meeting Riley’s shallow thrusts (she did not want to accidentally slip out with anything more aggressive) with some of her own. “I’ve never done _ this _before! I knew yours jutted out more than mine, but this is ridiculous!”

Inexplicably, another orgasm crashed through the riolu. She yelped and instincts reserved for males told her to hold her spade inside and just… let it all out. There was a wonderful, clenching squeeze, and then a spurt of pure relief. 

“And a squirter, too!” Brenna said, pushing back with all her might. “I’m impressed!”

It wasn’t long before she grew too tired to keep humping, but by then her orgasm had run its course. Exhausted and panting with her tongue hanging out, she collapsed onto Brenna. She never considered how much sex could take out of someone, but it really had taken its toll. 

Underneath her, Brenna sighed dramatically. "'Oh, Brenna,” the braixen began in a high-pitched voice, confusing Riley greatly. “‘I'm not so sure about this sex thing! Oh, Brenna, it doesn’t seem that appealing to me!’” 

When It clicked, Riley harrumphed. “I don’t sound like that...”

“Oh, Brenna,” Brenna continued even louder and more obnoxiously, “I've never cum before, it can't be THAT good. Oh, Brenna, I'm such a shy little riolu—'"

"I get it, jeez!" Riley found herself holding back a giggle fit. "Sex is great, you were right, etcetera. Now can we cuddle, or something? That sounds nice."

Brenna swiveled around until they were belly-to-belly. She pouted, eyes bright with mirth. "Come on! Let me enjoy this! It's not every day my sexually repressed best friend discovers the joys of intimacy, only to suddenly mount me like a male! That was really fucking hot, by the way."

Was Riley blushing? She felt like she was blushing.

"Anyways," continued Brenna, "now that you know how awesome sex is, how about that cute kirlia? I could—"

"No, thanks," she interrupted. "I think— I think I'd like to be with you...? Is that okay?"

Brenna stared at her. She thought she said something wrong, and was about to backpedal when Brenna wrapped her fore-legs around her and brought their muzzles together in a sudden kiss. It was sloppy, it was wet, and Brenna’s mouth tasted like oran berries. But it was also kind of awesome. Her tummy didn’t flip and flop, and her heart didn’t feel like it would explode from anxiety. It felt warm and fuzzy and just plain right.

Riley melted into the kiss, giggling constantly as Brenna explored her body with a straying paw. She was feeling quite glad that kirlia never lead to anything. 

After all, who needed a boyfriend when you had the perfect girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> So! This short piece of smut took way too long to come out. It's been mostly done for months, so eventually I got off my ass and decided to slap on an ending. At 3.5k words, I'm happy with it. 
> 
> Edited by my friend Shadow of Antioch on fanfiction. And then edited by me again, so it's possible (very likely) some things slipped through the cracks!


End file.
